Human
by Bymeha
Summary: Annie ne sourit pas, ne parle pas, ne se mêle pas aux autres ; parce que les autres ne sont que passagers dans sa vie et qu'elle le sait, parce que s'attacher serait une perte de temps et que tout ce qui importait était la raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Annie était un guerrier, pas un soldat. L'ennemie du monde entier. OS Annie's centric, pour l'anniversaire d'Adelheid Pride.


Hello ! :)

Me revoilà pour la seconde fois sur ce fandom, avec un OS centré sur Annie et écrit pour l'anniversaire d'**Adelheid Pride**. J'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire, désolée encore du retard !

Si vous aimez autant Annie que moi, je vous conseille d'aller lire son OS porté sur elle. Ah, et **Something to die for** de Aeliheart974, aussi. Vouala. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**×Genre :** Angst.

**×Rating :** T.

**×Personnages :** Annie centric, un peu de Bertholdt et de Reiner en arrière-plan.

**×Chronologie :** C'est assez éparpillé. Ceci-dit, je le dis pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans :** Spoilers concernant l'identité des titans.** Voilà, c'est dit.

**×Fond sonore conseillé :** Human, de Daughter.

**×Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

_Un loup solitaire. _

Forte, mais évoluant à l'écart des autres — seule. Annie ne sourit pas, ne parle pas, ne se mêle pas aux autres ; parce que les autres ne sont que passagers dans sa vie et qu'elle le sait, parce que s'attacher serait une perte de temps et que tout ce qui importait était la raison pour laquelle elle était ici.

_« Traite le monde entier comme si c'était ton ennemi. » _

Annie était un guerrier, pas un soldat. Elle ne vivait que pour elle et la promesse qu'elle avait faite ; retourner là-bas. Elle s'en sortira bien mieux seule, et ça, elle l'avait vite compris.

Annie était un guerrier ; _pas un soldat._ Elle portait le même uniforme, dormait dans les mêmes quartiers et partageait les mêmes repas qu'eux, assistait à leurs joies comme à leurs peines depuis le début — _comme une amie._

Annie ne parlait pas ; pas beaucoup, ou juste ce qu'il fallait. Les autres ne la comprennent pas, et ça l'arrangeait bien, au final ; qu'ils la croient indifférente à tout, insensible et désintéressée à tout ce qui pouvait arriver, à tout ce que les autres lui disaient.

Parce que même si ses yeux bleus et froids semblaient dire le contraire, ça lançait un peu dans sa poitrine, de temps en temps. Parce qu'ils lui faisaient confiance et que malgré son mutisme, ils la traitaient comme une alliée — comme une amie. Parce qu'Annie était une présence malgré tout, un regard froid et posé ; mais une figure d'assurance et de confiance, aussi, une forme d'exemple et quelqu'un qu'ils avaient appris à respecter.

Une amie. Une alliée.

_« Traite le monde entier comme si c'était ton ennemi. »_

Annie ne savait pas comment les autres faisaient ; et elle ne demandait pas vraiment non plus, à vrai dire. Elle voyait Reiner jouer au grand-frère auprès des autres et sentait un goût amer l'envahir ; parce que même en cherchant à l'interpeller à travers un regard appuyé, discret, Reiner restait sourd à ses questions et semblait ne pas comprendre. Hésiter à comprendre.

Hésiter à _vouloir_ comprendre.

Berthodt restait plutôt passif, lui. Parlait peu, comme elle ; et au fond, ça avait beau être terriblement pénible à vivre, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, comme ça. Restaient côte à côté, en silence et juste le temps de quelques minutes, leurs regards pas forcément tournés vers la même direction. Bertholdt essayait de lui parler, parfois. Et au fond, il avait beau ne jamais parler de ce qui était important, parler peu et avec courage parce qu'elle ne répondait pas toujours, ça lui allait bien. Ça leur allait bien.

Parce que le temps de quelques minutes, juste comme ça, ils n'étaient pas que des guerriers, pas juste des soldats ; juste des enfants bien loin de chez eux, dans un endroit qu'ils avaient appris à détester et parmi des gens qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils étaient comme elle ; tueurs, menteurs, tricheurs. Assassins d'une humanité à laquelle ils ne faisaient pas partie, assassins d'une humanité à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués — attachés. Monstres et assassins, tueurs menteurs tricheurs.

_« Traite le monde entier comme si c'était ton ennemi. »_

Annie était l'ennemie du monde entier. Un guerrier dans un monde insensé, ennemi de l'humanité parmi ceux qui la considéraient comme une alliée. Loup solitaire. En marge des autres, de ceux qui la considéraient à la fois comme une amie et une alliée — sans savoir, parce que personne ne devait savoir et qu'au fond, elle avait fini par ne plus vouloir qu'ils puissent le savoir.

Ne les laisse pas savoir, ne les laisse pas voir. Ne t'attache pas, ne craque pas et dans ce monde de fous, sois forte, Annie. Reste loin d'eux et étudie-les, puis mêle-toi parmi tes proies pour mieux les exterminer ; mais ne t'attache pas, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées. _Tu es une guerrière, Annie ; pas un soldat._

Une guerrière. Pas un soldat.

Annie ne sourit pas, ne parle pas et ne montre rien ; pourtant, parfois, lors de ces moments où il n'y a personne pour lui rappeler qui elle est, ce qu'elle est et pourquoi elle se trouve ici, elle se surprend à sourire ; juste un peu. Ils la considèrent comme une alliée, une amie ; ils lui font confiance, l'aiment un peu, au fond, cherchent à la découvrir peu à peu. Pas elle.

Mais depuis quand leur présence à eux était devenu quelque chose à laquelle elle accordait de l'importance ?

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, au fond. Presque rien du tout, un petit quelque chose qui venait se glisser dans sa poitrine et la faisait déposer un regard un peu moins froid sur les autres, là-bas. Comme un parasite qui lui rongeait doucement le cœur. La glace de ses yeux était devenue une eau bleue, et elle se surprenait à les écouter, à leur parler, un peu — parce qu'il la considéraient comme une alliée.

Parce qu'Annie était leur amie. Parce qu'elle était…

**L'ennemie du monde entier.**

Ça l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Oh, elle s'y attendait, elle savait comment ça devait se passer ; mais on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle aura mal pour ça. On ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle souffrira à cause de ce à quoi elle s'était préparée pendant tant d'années, qu'elle ne supportera presque plus de porter le rôle qu'elle avait endossé. Monstre, assassin, tueur, menteur, tricheur.

_**« Pardon… Pardon… »**_

Ennemie du monde entier.

_**« Les excuses n'y changeront rien. Laisse-les partir. »**_

Annie en avait presque eu envie de vomir ; comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ça ? Comment lui, qui mentait comme il respirait, à eux, à elle, à Bertholdt et même à lui-même ; comment est-ce qu'il pouvait débarrasser sa conscience des cadavres de ceux qui avaient été des camarades, des alliés ? L'eau bleue de ses yeux avait bouilli de rage, en regardant le brasier consumer les corps de ceux dont la vie avait été prise par leur faute. Bertholdt avait eu la décence de ne rien dire ; juste de la regarder, l'interroger du regard sans qu'elle n'ait à y répondre, rester à ses côtés. Reiner aussi ; alors la glace au fond de son cœur avait craquelé, brusquement, violemment, et Annie s'était parée d'encore plus de mensonges parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

_« Traite le monde entier comme si c'était ton ennemi. »_

Avec le temps, Annie s'était persuadé de leurs rôles respectifs. Reiner était le menteur ; celui qui mentait à ceux qui le considéraient comme un ami et un allié, celui qui mentait à la réalité qui tentait de le rattraper. Celui qui se mentait à lui-même, aussi ; parce que Reiner avait de plus en plus de mal à faire la part des choses entre entre son rôle de soldat et celui de guerrier.

Et peut-être qu'au final, à force de côtoyer cette bande de cinglés, à cause de ce rôle qu'il s'était créé et le besoin de les protéger – parce qu'au fond, il s'y était attaché, aussi – peut-être que Reiner se mentait à lui même parce qu'il voulait oublier ce qu'il était. Oublier qu'il était là pour les anéantir, les tuer, les assassiner.

Oublier et redevenir humain. Juste humain.

Bertholdt était le tueur ; et pour lui aussi, c'était dur. Parce que Bertholdt, même s'il ne disait pas grand chose aux autres, même s'il avait bien trop peur pour une seule personne, il était celui qui avait le plus de sang sur les mains. Il était l'extermination à venir de l'humanité, un concentré de force dans un corps gigantesque qui manquait pourtant d'assurance. Bertholdt, c'était aussi celui qui devait veiller à ce que Reiner ne fasse pas de bêtises ; parce que Reiner était instable pour tout le monde, et que la frontière entre le soldat et le guerrier était devenue bien trop mince pour qu'ils puissent les différencier.

Et lorsqu'elle croisait son regard le matin, Annie se disait parfois qu'il aurait voulu oublier, lui aussi. Parce que la haine et la terreur des autres à l'égard du titan colossal le touchaient parfois au point qu'il ne puisse plus en dormir. Parce que ses mains étaient maculés du sang de personnes qui lui faisaient confiance et parce qu'au fond, lui non plus, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait ici. Pourquoi il était devenu guerrier, pourquoi il jouait au soldat, pourquoi il ressentait tour ça.

Parce que même si c'était un monstre, il était aussi humain.

L'humain est faible et Annie le sait. Elle connaît la faiblesse aussi bien que la force. C'est une tricheuse – le tricheur du trio d'assassins. Annie est plus petite que les autres, plus fragile ; alors elle délaisse son humanité et frappe sans réfléchir, comme le monstre qu'elle est censée être – comme le monstre qu'elle est et qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Parfois, c'est la peur qui lui fait perdre ses moyens ; alors une même phrase revient et elle serre un peu plus les poings, prête à frapper, riposter, tricher _– tuer._

_« Traite le monde entier comme si c'était ton ennemi. »_

Et puis Annie était devenue le tueur. Parce que les humains étaient faibles et qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour leur prendre leurs vies comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien. Ils n'étaient qu'humains, après tout ; n'était-elle pas un monstre, le titan femelle qu'ils craignaient et haïssaient tous ?

Mais Annie était le menteur, aussi ; parce qu'au fond elle était morte de trouille et que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler en voyant le sang qui les maculait. Parce que derrière ce masque et ces yeux de glace, Annie restait humaine ; l'humaine faible et petite, l'humaine qui avait fébrilement demandé pardon aux cadavres de ses compagnons sans même comprendre pourquoi, l'humaine dont les larmes avaient coulé le long de son visage de titan parce qu'elle avait échoué.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être soldat et qu'elle avait malgré tout échoué en tant que guerrier.

Les erreurs s'étaient enchaînées, entre deux éclaboussures teintées de rouge. Annie ne savait pas combien de personnes étaient mortes de sa main ; le goût du sang lui restait en travers de la gorge, la peur s'était mêlée à la léthargie qui s'était emparée de son esprit et tout lui avait semblé bien loin, d'un seul coup. Bertholdt et Reiner, dont elle se souvenait à peine du dernier regard échangé. La peur et la douleur dans le regard et sur les visages de ceux qu'elle avait tué, sans réfléchir, sans réagir.

Et puis la peur, encore. La peur dans le regard d'Armin qu'elle avait épargné – sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre pourquoi. La peur dans les yeux de cette femme aux yeux dorés dont la vie s'était brusquement et violemment arrêtée ; et la peur dans son cœur à elle, face à la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux à lui.

Parce que l'espace d'un instant, la colère d'Eren avait fait de lui un tel monstre de rage et de haine que même elle s'était confrontée à la peur, le conflit entre son devoir et son instinct ; et ce qui faisait d'elle une humaine, aussi, quelque part. Alors Annie avait hésité – une seconde. Une seconde où elle était devenue Annie la faible, Annie la petite, Annie la fragile ; une seconde où elle avait pensé à fuir, fuir et disparaître, fuir et oublier.

_« Traite le monde entier comme s'il était ton ennemi. »_

Sans sentiments, sans ressenti. La fureur de Mikasa et la détermination glaciale du Caporal avaient suffit à la faire ciller ; et elle s'était alors effondrée en silence, le poids de ses actes comme ses blessures l'empêchant de bouger. D'essuyer les regrets qui débordaient de ses yeux, la peur qui coulait de ses plaies.

Annie n'avait jamais vraiment été soldat ; et maintenant qu'elle endossait le rôle des trois assassins, elle avait échoué en tant que guerrier.

_**« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être une bonne personne pour toi, Armin ? »**_

La réponse d'Armin l'avait presque fait sourire. Pour qui avait-elle été une bonne personne ? Qui parmi les gens qu'elle n'avait pas encore tué pourrait encore le dire ?

Qui dans ce monde cruel et impitoyable ou chacun se battait pour soi pouvait être considéré comme une bonne personne ?

L'anneau à son doigt avait brillé dans l'ombre, comme pour répondre à sa question. Annie était l'ennemie du monde entier ; elle ne sera une bonne personne pour aucun d'entre eux et personne ne l'était pour elle. Peut-être qu'Armin aurait pût le devenir ; l'humain qui serait qualifié de bonne personne à ses yeux. Parce qu'il faisait ça pour une raison qui leur paraissait juste à eux et que ses yeux brillants étaient juge du monde ; parce que son but servira à bien d'autres qui lui cracheront à la figure par la suite alors qu'il s'en moquait.

Armin avait peut-être été une bonne personne pour Annie, oui ; et pourtant, il avait du sang sur les mains, tout comme elle.

Ils étaient tous humains, et pourtant, ils pouvaient se montrer aussi monstrueux qu'elle.

_**« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pût être une bonne personne à tes yeux, Armin... »**_

Ses mots avaient sonné faux dans son esprit, son rire désespéré à ses oreilles ; menteur. Oh, peut-être qu'elle pourrait simplement s'en aller, dormir quelque part, rêver d'un monde moins cruel et essayer d'oublier. Oublier les vies qu'elle avait prises, oublier le monde qu'on lui avait enlevé. Oublier qu'elle était seule et que son cœur était piétiné à chaque goutte de sang qu'elle faisait couler, oublier les complots, les humains, les titans, ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle était.

Oublier qu'avec eux, elle avait presque eu envie d'être humaine, elle aussi.

_« Traite le monde entier comme s'il était ton ennemi. »_

Son anneau avait brillé, dernière menace et réponse à l'assaut qui venait d'être lancé ; tricheur. Est-ce que traiter le monde comme son ennemi l'avait aidée à survivre plus longtemps ? Est-ce que les choses se seraient passées ainsi si elle avait agi autrement ? Son humanité la rendait faible, sensible. Elle ne l'était pas tout à fait, et elle arrivait quand même à ressentir des regrets ; alors comment faisaient-ils, eux qui étaient humains et semblaient pourtant être capables de tuer sans ne rien ressentir ?

Les monstres, on lui avait toujours dit que c'était _eux_ ; Marco n'avait jamais rien eu d'un monstre, lui. Armin non plus. Ces gens dont elle avait brisé les rêves non plus.

Et quand elle pensait au regard vague et perdu d'un Bertholdt triste et silencieux, Annie se disait qu'il n'avait pas plus l'étoffe d'un tueur qu'eux. Que Reiner ferait peut-être un meilleur allié qu'ennemi, un meilleur soldat que guerrier. Que ce monde n'était pas fait pour eux, que cette guerre pourrait être bien loin. Qu'ils n'étaient pas les guerriers qu'ils leur fallait, pas forcément les meilleurs soldats qui puissent exister.

Qu'au fond, ils n'étaient que ça ; des enfants bien loin de chez eux. Des enfants précipités dans une guerre qu'ils ne comprenaient pas totalement, plongés dans un enfer où ils s'étaient eux-mêmes piégés, au milieu d'ennemis qui avaient pris l'allure d'alliés.

D'amis ; d'amis qu'elle avait tué.

_Et à toi, Annie, qui ment, triche et tue sans t'arrêter ; qu'est-ce qu'il te reste, dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te rester si ce n'est les regrets et le sang sur tes mains, la haine que tu as mérité et dont tu ne veux pas ? _

Parce que la haine dans les yeux de Mikasa t'a glacée jusqu'à la fin. Parce que la méfiance dans les yeux d'Armin t'a fait rire, souffrir, mentir – à toi qui riait, à toi qui en souffrait, à toi qui te mentais. Parce que l'hésitation dans le regard d'ordinaire déterminé d'Eren avait suffit à te déstabiliser aussi ; parce qu'au fond, est-ce que tu voulais vraiment que ça se termine comme ça, Annie ? Est-ce que ça devait se finir de cette façon, avec des amis qui te traiteraient comme une ennemie ?

_Parce qu'ils ne te détestent pas vraiment, au fond ; parce qu'ils sont comme toi. Ils ont leurs raisons. Quelqu'un à protéger, un rôle à jouer, un monde à découvrir._

_« ... Mais surtout, promets-moi que tu rentreras à la maison. »_

Mais toi Annie, tu as une promesse à tenir. Un peuple pour qui te battre, un autre corrompu à détruire, des semblables à protéger. Parce que tu le sais aussi, ça, au fond ; maintenant que t'as tout fait foirer, maintenant que tu as échoué, ils vont tout faire pour reprendre le dessus et s'attaquer à ceux que tu as malgré toi toujours considéré comme des alliés. Vous portez les trois facettes de l'assassin, après tout ; est-ce que tu n'avais pas toujours eu besoin d'eux, au fond ?

Est-ce que tu n'avais pas besoin d'eux et de leur présence, de leurs regards posés sur toi ? De votre rêve, de savoir qu'ils étaient comme toi ? Parce qu'ils le sont, Annie…

Parce que leur humanité à eux te paraît bien plus brillante que celle de tes ennemis. Défendable, quelque part, aussi ; parce que Reiner ne devrait pas avoir à se mentir comme ça, parce que Bertholdt ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir pour ça.

_**« Tombe, Annie. »**_

_Et puis parce que même toi, Annie, celle qui restait toujours seule et traite le monde entier comme son ennemi ; tu ne méritais pas de tomber pour ça._

* * *

_« Underneath the skin there's a human_

_Buried deep within there's a human_

_And despite everything I'm still human_

_But I think I'm dying here... »_

_**Human** - Daughter_

* * *

Et vouala ! Encore joyeux anniversaire en retard, j'espère que ça t'a plût et que les répétitions n'étaient pas trop lourdes, et surtout que ma vision d'Annie n'est pas trop trop différente de la tienne. C:

Je pense écrire encore sur ce personnage, y'a tellement de choses à dire... Enfin, techniquement c'est tous des perles, mais voilà. Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt ! :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
